When Fiction Becomes Reality
by AprilC3604
Summary: Mel and Steph thought Supernatural was just a series of book until they attend their first convention and soon find out they have been added to the story. How will they react and can Dean and Sam save them? Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Melanie and Stephanie pulled up in from of the building and parked their car next to one of the many 1967 Chevy Impalas and sighed, "I will have a car like that one day." Mel said. She got out of her 67 mustang and closed the door.

Stephanie got out of the passenger side and smiled at her friend was drooling over all the other cars. "Give it up Mel. You have been looking for years. Chances of you finding one are slim to none right now."

"I know but why do all these people get to have one and I don't." she pouted. "Its just not fare."

"Just be glad you have a car." Steph said.

"True I guess. Ok let's just get in before I do something really stupid like hot wire one of these bad boys."

Stephanie put her arms around her friend and smiled, "You truly are a Dean girl aren't you?"

"And you are my own personal Sam. Always keeping me out of trouble." Mel said. The two walked toward the building and went inside. This was the day they have been waiting for almost four years. It was the day of the first annual Supernatural Book Convention.

Sam and Dean walked around looking at all the people around them. This had to be the craziest thing they had ever seen. "I am going to kill Chuck for this." Dean said as he saw several people that were dressed like him, Sam, and everything they have hunted in the past.

"Yeah well get in line. Listen to this, they are even having a realistic ghost hunt later on." Sam said reading over the paper of activities.

"What the hell? How in the hell can these people find that our lives are interesting? I mean we hunt monsters from crying out loud. what happened to the days where people did nothing but dress up like darth vader or something like that?'"

"Dean remember, they all think this is fake." Sam reminded his brother.

"Yeah well I say we find Chuck and stop this craziness and get the hell out of…." Before Dean could finish his sentence he saw Mel and Steph walk through the door, "Good God.."he said under his breath, "On second thought maybe we should stay for a little while. You know just to make sure Chuck keeps his mouth shut."

"Yeah ok." Sam said and was still reading when Dean decided to walk over to the girl.

When Mel looked up she let go of Stephanie and saw him walking over to them, "Looks like I have my own personal Dean walking this way." She whispered to her friend. "If only Dean was really that hot I would be in heaven." she smiled.

"Ladies" Dean said as winked at Mel.

"Ok well I am going to go walk around and try to find the conference hall. Have fun Mel." Steph said and walked away.

Mel winked at her and turned her attention back to Dean, "Let me guess, you are suppose to be Dean right?"

Dean chuckled slightly, "What gave me away?"

"Well I would say the leather jacket but you also have the cocky grin going on for ya there." She said.

Dean smiled, "Oh yeah? Do you like it?"

"I don't hate it." Mel said.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Dean asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Melanie but you can call me Mel."

"Well you can just call me….. Dean I guess." Dean though this was a little weird but he figured they were here so maybe they should just play along.

"Something told me you were going to say that but what the hell. Nice to meet you Dean." She said

"The pleasure is all mine." He winked "So who are you suppose to be?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I mean everyone here is dressed up so who are you? Jo, Bella, Madison, Sarah…..Ellen?"

"God No. I am no one but Mel today."

"Well I think I am liking the Mel look. She has that whole sexy vibe going on." He said and Mel laughed. This guy was handsome and funny. He would be the picture perfect Dean.

"Well I am glad you like it. So do you want to go find the conference hall and get a seat?"

"Uh…sure. I would love to." Dean said and Mel smiled at him before they walked toward the hall. "So let me ask you Mel, who do you like better, Sam or Dean?" Dean just couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"Dean all the way. I mean don't get me wrong, Sam is a great character but Dean is just so…"

"Badass?"

"That's one way of putting it." Mel laughed, "I don't know I just love how he does anything for his family and he don't take shit from no one. I can relate to him in a weird way."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"Well he was raised by a single dad and he had a little brother, well I was raised by my mom who was never around and I had to take care of my baby sister. My dad died when I was four. So you can kind of see where this is going. Well I don't hunt demons but personality wise I relate to Dean."

"I can see that." Dean smiled. God she was hot and she was all about him, she just didn't know yet, "So the girl you were with, is that your sister?"

"No she is my best friend. My sister passed away a few years ago but I don't really like to talk about it." Mel said and they walked up to the door, "I think this is it, shall we go in."

"After you sweetheart." Dean said and pushed the door open for her. This was turning out to be an interesting day so far. Killing Chuck was still on him list but it could wait.

Steph had her paper in hand with the list of event and for the life of her she couldn't find where to find the souvenirs were. She was determined to get a Sam Winchester watch.

Sam was still looking around and trying to find Chuck. He grabbed a map and was looking down when he felt someone walk right into him. He looked up from the map and saw a beautiful girl in front of him picking up papers off the floor, "I am so sorry." He said and got down to help her.

"No I wasn't watching where I was going." She said and looked up. When she saw the man in front t of her, the first name that came to mind was... "Sam" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sam said. How did she know him?

"I said Sam. You must be dressed up as Sam." Steph said and stood up, "I would know that look anywhere and I have to say you fir the description very well. Not like some of these other guys.

"Oh….I guess you are right." He said and handed her the rest of her paper, "Are you a fan of the books?" he asked

"Yeah. Not for the whole demon thing so much. I just really like the story. It was just well written an so detailed. When I read the book I feel like I am right there with them." Steph said and went on and on about the books and how they made her feel. Sam just listened to her the best he could but she just couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful and they way she spoke he knew she was educated, "Are you still with me there?" Steph asked when she noticed Sam in a daze.

"Yeah…Sorry."

"It's ok. So do you have a name?"

"Yeah…well its…uh….just call me Sam."

Steph laughed, "Ok Sam. I am Stephanie, you can call me Steph."

"Nice to meet you." he said and shook her hand. _'Conference in 5 minutes'_ they heard someone yell and Steph looked up at Sam, "Would you like to sit with me?"

"I would like that." Sam said and they both followed the ground into the hall. When they got in there, they looked over and Dean and Mel sitting next to each other. Dean had his arm around her and it was clear they were flirting. Dean looked up and winked at Sam who just shook his head. "I found us two seats. Come on." Steph said and grabbed Sam by the hand. Sam looked once more at Dean who gave him thumbs up. Sam sighed and figured what the hell. They deserve a little fun before all hell broke loose.

***So I got this idea from the always awesome Gumby Girl and went with it. This story will not follow what really went on in the Episode the Real Ghostbusters. There will be changes. Anyways I hope you like and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the conversance room began to fill with over excited fans of the books, Mel turned around and gave Steph a wink when she saw she was sitting next to a very attractive man who appeared to be dressed as Sam. She knew Steph had to be on cloud nine. She turned around and smiled at Dean. God this guy was hot. "So Mel, you seem to be pretty excited." Dean said.

"You have no idea. I have read every book at least ten times each. So you could say that I know Sam and Dean pretty damn well." she replied.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

"So you uh, dream about Dean often?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow. He was a harmless question he thought.

"Almost every night. There is nothing I wouldn't do to that man." She said as she bit her lip, "I mean he is everything and more."

Dean felt his blood rush at her words. If only she knew who he really was. "How can you dream of someone you have never met and who may or may not be real?"

"I have a visual of what I would want my Dean to look like." She smiled.

"Oh yeah? And what would your Dean look like?"

Mel bit her bottom lip slightly and leaned closer to his ear, "Right now, my Dean would look a hell of a lot like you."

When she pulled back Dean gave her a cocky grin as he said, "Well I think we may be able to work something out later."

"Oh I am counting on it….Dean." Just as Dean was about to lean in to kiss her right then and there, they heard a tap on the microphone, "Can I get everyone's attention. Please welcome the one and only Carver Edland." Mel became to clap as Chuck walked on the stage. It was clear he was nervous. "Ok not what I was expecting but it will have to work."

Dean locked eyes with Chuck and Chuck began to sweat even more. "Hey…everyone. Well….uh….does anyone have any questions?" he asked and almost everyone raised their hands. "Oh wow. Ok how about you in the front." He said and pointed to a man dressed up as another Sam.

"Yeah, in your book after Dean sold his soul, how come he never understood how Sam was feeling? I mean Dean was selfish and yet he never seemed to care about how Sam felt. Why is that? Why does he never think of his brother?"

"Oh boy." Steph said and Sam looked at her, "This is not going to go well."

"What do you mean?" Just as Sam spoke, he looked up and saw Mel jump from her seat, "Ok first of all I don't think you know shit about what went on in the book. Dean did what he did to save Sam. There is nothing wrong with that. Call it selfish or whatever but he really didn't have time to sit around and weigh his options now did he? And another thing, if you really knew Sam then you would know that he would have done the same thing if the roles were reverse. Dean is not the sharing and caring type so no wonder he never wanted to sit around with a glass of wine or whatever crying his eyes out. Thank you very much!" Mel said and sat back down.

"Yeah!" Dean said as he started to clap along with everyone else, "Wow you really do know him don't you?"

"Hey no one disses Dean Winchester." She said, "People like that guy just pisses me off.

"Well I think you handled it very well and my god you looked hot doing it." Dean said and pulled her over to him and captured her lips with his own. He was so turned on at this point he didn't care where he was or who was looking.

Steph just sat in the back and smiled at her friend's actions. It wasn't the first time she had been in a fight over Dean. "Wow, your friend really is….passionate."

"That is the nice way to put it." Steph smiled, "What can I say, we are fans."

"Ok why don't we all just calm down." Chuck said, "I have some exciting new to share. How do you guys feel about angels?" Mel pulled away from Dean and turned her head to chuck, "Because I have good new, we are going to start publishing again." He said and Mel and Steph jumped up out of their seats along with everyone else.

Dean turned around and looked at Sam who motioned him toward the back. Dean stood up and leaned over to Mel, "I will be back. Don't you dare move." He winked.

He walked around the row and met Sam over by the doors, "Dean we can't let him do this." Sam said.

"Yeah I know. I say we just kill him and get it over with." Dean said and looked over at Mel who was now standing by Steph in the back row, "But I still say we hang out for a little while. I am so in the door with this one you don't even know. Dude she loves me."

"Dean you aren't real to her. All you are is a guy larping or whatever."

"Hey if it gets me laid I don't care what she thinks. To me I am her Dean." He laughed. "It's awesome.

"Dean could you focus here for a minute?"

"Sam listen, Chuck isn't going anywhere. I mean this is all about him right. So I say we hang out here until everyone is gone and then we take care of business. The last thing we need right now is to draw attention to ourselves ok? I mean it looks like you found yourself a chick so enjoy it while you can. I mean come tomorrow we have to get back to tracking Lucifer."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"I know I am. That's why I am the oldest." Dean said as he watched the two girls, "Damn it doesn't get better than this."

"Dean I think you are having too much fun with this." Sam said.

"You have no idea." He smiled.

"Ok I have another announcement. There will be two new people added to the stories. It will be two girls." Chuck said and Mel and Steph frowned.

"What! No way!" Mel said. "Oh I swear she better not be after Dean."

"I hear you Mel and it better not be another demon bitch after Sam. Steph said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other as their eyes widened. When are these two girls suppose to come into play and what did that mean for the end of the world.

"Yes, Dean and Sam both will have a love interest but unfortunately it will not last." Chuck continued.

"What the hell is he talking about Dean?" Sam asked.

"I think he has lost his damn mine. Like we would really choose now to have a 'Love interest'. Who the hell is he talking about and why wont it last? Do they die? Do we leave them or what?"

"I don't know Dean. Just another questions we are going to have to talk to Chuck about." Sam said.

"I have a question." Someone said from the row, "Who are these girl and why are they important?"

Chuck looked back at Dean and Sam who were giving in an odd look. He knew he was going to be in deep shit when this was over with, "Well…I don't want to give away too much right now. They will play a big roll in the futures of Sam and Dean. That's all I can say at the time."

That just let Sam and Dean both know that Chuck hasn't for seen much about the girls lives but the fact that they wouldn't last long and they were very important.

* * *

After the conversance was over, Mel and Steph got up from their seats and walked toward Sam and Dean, "I was wondering where you go off to." Mel said.

"I wouldn't go far." Dean said to her with a wink and a smile.

"Hey Sam, do you want to go out into the lobby with me. I hear there is going to be a guy out there telling a legend about this place."

Sam didn't say anything at first and Dean nudged him, "I would love to go with you." Sam said. He had to admit Dean was right, this could be fun.

"So…" Mel said as she watched her friend walk off, "What should we do now?"

"Oh I can think of a few things." Dean said and grabbed her by the hand. He wasn't going to waist anytime. After all the world was ending and it looked like him and Sam would soon hit the road in search of these mystery girls so he was going to live in the moment.

Stephanie and Sam walked around the lobby and saw a large group of people dressed as F.B.I agent standing in front of a large man and they all hade notebooks. "I am guessing this is it."

"What is this anyways?" asked Sam.

"The hunt I think. This is where it was supposed to start."

"This is unbelievable." Sam said.

"Why?"

"I mean I am just so….happy and I can't believe I am here."

"Looks like we have something in common." Steph said and sat down at a table, "So Sam how did you get into the books?"

"Well, I guess you could say my parents."

"Wow, my parents always thought I was crazy for reading them." She laughed.

"Why is that?"

"Well they wanted me to focus on the family business and nothing else. Maybe that's why I relate to Sam more. You know he wanted his own life and wanted to do what he wanted and nothing was going to stop him. I admire that."

"Well I don't think it worked out great for him." Sam said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Jessica dying and my…..his father going missing he was kind of pulled back into the world he never wanted a part of."

"Yeah but the fact is that for almost four year he got to live his life the way he wanted and there is no one that can take that from him."

"Yeah I guess you are right." Sam smiled. "You sure do know a lot about this and seem to understand me…..I mean Sam."

"Like I said, I am a fan and I always felt like I related to Sam a lot. Apparently you do as well." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." The two sat there and looked into each other eyes. There was an obvious connection there that went deeper than just a couple of crazy book.

Before either could get another word out, the heard a commotion coming from down the hall, "I wonder what's going on out there." Sam said.

"I don't know but why don't we go see." Steph said and they both got up and headed toward the yelling.

"I am getting the hell out of here and if you were all smart you would do the same." A guy said as he rounded the corner.

"What's going on?" Sam asked him.

"Listen buddy I am not playing the damn game. Something freaky is going on here and I for one am getting the hell out." He said and pushed by Sam.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know but I think I need to find Dean." Sam said.

"You call him Dean?" Steph asked.

"Well….uh yeah. It an old habit I guess. Come on." Sam said and grabbed Steph by the hand.

Mel and Dean had found the first vacant room with a couch and went inside. Mel was straddled onto of him and the make out session began to heat up even more when Dean started to unbutton her shirt, "God your hot!" he said as he kissed her again.

"Like wise. Don't be offended if I call you Dean." Mel said breathing hard as Dean kissed her neck and shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dean lifted her off of him and pushed her onto the couch before climbing on top of her.

Mel gasped as he she watched Dean pull off his shirt. His toned, muscular, tan body teasing her. Her eyes wandered over his body as she bit her lip. She noticed the tattoo on his chest and traced it, "Wow...you really are like Dean." He smirked and watched her hands move all over his body. Her hands were on his chest and she rubbed all the way down to his jeans. The feel of her hands on his skin drove him nuts. It was like a fire danced across his flesh. She looked up into his eyes and that's all it took for him to lean down quickly and take her mouth into a passionate hot wet kiss. She moaned into his mouth.

"I'll be your Dean anytime baby," he said as he kissed down her throat to her chest.

She gasped feeling his tongue snake into her bra and teases her nipple. Her panties became wet at the touch, "Dean..." she moaned and he let out a deep breath. Her moan got to him, her moaning his name just made his blood boil and turned him on even more.

He kissed down her body, his hands traveling the same speed down her sides. He looked up at her when he reached her jeans and bit the button off. He spit it out and she practically rolled her eyes in the back of her head. He smirked as his teeth pulled the zipper down, his eyes locked on her face watching her expression. His hands grabbed the side of her jeans and pulled them down. She lifted her hips helping him.

Her jeans were only lowered a little, but enough for him to tease her. He kissed her through her panties and she let out a quiet sigh, her hands in his hair, "Dean...more..."

Dean grinned leaning up and taking her mouth in his, "You want more Mel? More from Dean?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded, their eyes on each other. His left hand maneuvered itself into her jeans and rubbed slightly against her. She let out a shaky breath and grabbed the back of his head bringing his lips down to hers. They both moaned and Dean began to rub a little faster making her arch into him. He stopped rubbing and pulled her panties aside...

"Dean!" yelled Sam opening the door and Steph and him ran in.

Mel and Dean separated a little and looked over that them. "Damn it Sam."

"Steph?"

"Mel...what are you...oh don't tell me you actually told his guy about a fantasy of yours."

Mel grinned and shrugged, "Guilty."

"Sam can you come back in an hour maybe two," said Dean.

Mel looked at Dean strangely, "You call him Sam?"

"We may have a...a..." Sam didn't know what to say in front of the girls without looking like a total nut job, "A problem on our hands. Major league problem."

Dean sighed heavily his head dropping. "Can it wait?"

"No it can't so uh…zip up and meet me outside." Sam said. Steph smiled at her friend and gave her a wink before walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Mel fixed their clothes and headed out into the hallway where Sam and Stephanie were waiting on them. Mel smiled over at her friend and Steph just shook her head. Only Mel would find a guy to hook up with randomly.

Sam pulled Dean over to the side so the girls would not be able to hear them. "Ok Sammy what the hell is the big emergency and it better damn be good."Dean said.

"Dean, I think something is really going on here. We just ran into this guy who was really freaked out."

"What… like you think he saw something?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I think this legend may be real so I think we should check it out."

Dean just lowered his head and sighed, "Just when we thought we had one damn night off and I was going to get lucky, man!"

"Sorry Dean but play time will have to wait." Sam said and pulled a map from his pocket, "By the looks of this map Leticia is buried about ten miles from here."

"Ok so just to be safe lets go dig her up and toast her ass then call it a day." Dean said.

"Yeah and there is one more thing I think we should talk about. You heard what Chuck said. There are going to be two girl come into our lives so do you think that maybe….maybe Mel and Steph are the girls?" Sam asked.

Dean looked over at the girls and watched as Mel licked her lips and smiled at him, "God I hope so."

"I'm serious here, Dean. It seems to fit so maybe after this is over they should come with us. I mean Chuck said they were going to die and we can't let that happen."Sam said.

"Yes. I think they should defiantly come with us but how are we supposed to get them to come with us? We can't just kidnap them." Dean said.

"I think I have an idea." Sam said and walked back over to the girls.

"What's up Sam?" Steph asked.

"Are you ready to pick up where we left off?" Mel said as she ran her hand inside Dean's jacket.

"I wish. God I just want to take you back and there and fu….." Dean started.

"Dean!" Sam yelled while rolling his eyes at his brother. "Listen we just found out that there is this competition going on. Whoever finds Leticia's body fist and burns her bones win a ride in the impala."

"Are you serious?" Mel smiled, "Dude I am so going to win that. Just point me in the right direction and her ass is mine."

"That's my kind of girl." Dean said and put his arm around her. "If we pair up we might be able to get done faster. Mel and I can keep an eye on things here." Dean winked at her.

Sam shook his head, "I don't think you two should be old near any rooms. You head out to the cemetery and me and Steph will call you and tell you where she is buried. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean said, "Let's get this party started." Dean winked at Mel and they headed to the door.

"So what do we need to do now?" Stephanie asked Sam.

"We need to go and talk to Chuck."

"Who?" She arched her brow.

"I mean uh, Carver. Come on." Sam said and they two headed toward the bar.

* * *

Mel and Dean walked thrown the cemetery and Mel was as close to Dean as she could get. "This is really creepy."

"Just stay close. I'll keep you safe." Dean turned and winked at her.

"My own personal Dean to save the day. I like it."

"Oh you are going to like it a lot more when I get you back to the motel." he winked.

"I hope that is a promise." Mel said as she gripped his ass.

"Oh, if you keep that up it's a definite promise."

Mel bit her bottom lip as she followed him farther into the dark cemetery. "So Dean, you really want this ride in the impala don't you. I mean this is kind of crazy."

"It's not the ride I want. Its what I want to do to you in my ca…..I mean the impala."

"Kinky." She smiled, "Then I guess we better hurry and get the job done."

"Already one step ahead of you." Dean said and shinned the light on the grave. "Let's start digging."

Stephanie and Sam walked through the bar and they finally spotted Chuck. "We need to talk." Sam said when he walked up to the table where Chuck was having a drink with Becky.

"And who are you?" Becky asked when she saw Sam with Steph.

"I'm Stephanie. What's it to ya?" Steph said with her hands on her hips

"A little close to him aren't you?" Becky said and looked over at Sam, "Hi Sam." She giggled.

"I knew you were a dead ringer for Sam. Even this chick thinks so." Steph said.

"He doesn't just look like Sam, he is…" Becky glared at her and was interupted by Sam.

"Really needing to talk to Ch…I mean Carver here. So if you ladies will excuse us." Sam said and grabbed Chuck by the arm and pulled him over to the side. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Chuck asked.

"What do you mean about what? You picked an actual haunted building to have your stupid convention!" Sam said.

"Hey I didn't pick it."

"Either way, we need to get these people out of here." Sam warned.

"Why?"

"Because someone is going to get hurt!"

"Fine, I will tell them something."

"Great." Sam said and looked back over at Steph who seemed to be getting an ear full from Becky and didn't look happy about it. "I have another question."

"What?"

"Is she one of the girls you were talking about?"

"Yes she is. The other I am sure Dean has found with his hormones by now." Check said.

"Let me guess, a brunette." Sam sighed.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Sam said. Ok let's start clearing everyone out."

* * *

Dean was digging deeper and deeper with nothing on but his black fitted t-shirt. Mel stood there holding his jacket and flash light as she watched him using every muscle he had to pry open the casket. "Damn, you must really work out, Dean." She said as she felt herself getting wetter just thinking about that hard body on top of her.

"Baby this is all natural. It's a gift." Dean smirked at her.

"I can't wait to see what other gifts God blessed you with." Melanie winked at him.

"You will be finding out soon enough." Dean said and opened the casket up and pulled out his lighter. "See ya bitch." He said and tossed the lighter inside.

"I can't believe they went through all the trouble of burying a fake body." Melanie said.

"Yeah I know." Dean said and hopped out of the grave and walked over to Melanie. He tossed the shovel aside and pulled her to him roughly. "Now, where were we?"

"Why Dean, you bring a whole new meaning to waking the dead." She smiled before their lips crashed together.

Sam sat in the bar with Steph as he watched the clock, "I wonder what is taking them so long?"

"I have no idea but if I know Mel she is having her way with your friend. She really does have an unhealthy obsession with bad boys who she thinks looks like Dean." Steph laughed.

"I can see that." Sam smiled, "And uh, what about you?"

"Me? Like I said, I am Sam all the way. If he were real…ummm, I would give it to that boy and he would know what hit him."

Sam felt his jeans tighten and wanted to yell 'I am Sam' but he knew he couldn't do that. "Is that so?" he asked. "You must really like him."

"Oh my God I feel like I know the guy. We have so much in common. I only wish he was real. Other that sex I think we would get along great."

"I know you would." Sam smiled. "Listen, I am going to go out and check on Dean and Mel. I won't be gone long."

"Ok" Steph said and watched him walk out the door.

Dean had Mel pinned against a head stone as he attacked her neck, "Oh God uh…"

"Dean" he said against her skin.

"Dean" she moaned. If that was what he wanted then she wasn't going to argue.

Dean moved his hand up under her shirt and pulled her bra down. He rolled her nipple between his finger tip and Melanie threw her head back, "Oh God!" she loved it rough.

"You like that, baby?"

"God yes! I just what you to take me hard right here and now." she said.

"Don't worry. I'm getting there. I want to play with you first." Dean smiled. He moved back up to her mouth and pushed his hands down the front of her jeans and began to rub her over her panties.

"You make me so wet." Mel moaned as he rubbed faster.

"I can tell." He said as he started kissing down her neck. Dean got on his knees and just as he started to unzip her jeans he head someone behind them.

"Dean!" Sam said.

Dean laid his head into Mel stomach and sighed. "What!"

"I thought you were working."

"I am working!" Dean said and stood up then turned to face Sam. "Can I help you with something?"

"We need to talk." sam said

"Talk? You came out here to talk? What the hell?"

"It is kind of important. Has to do with what Chuck….I mean Carver said."sam glared at him.

Dean looked back at Mel, "Don't you move."

"I will be right here waiting on you….Dean." she smiled.

Hearing his name come from those lips drove him crazy, "God I am going to tear you up."

Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I'm coming!" Dean said and walked over to his brother, "Ok talk."

"So I have a nice little chapter with Chuck."

"Ok…and?"

"And they girls in is vision are Stephanie and Melanie."

"Are you serious?"

"Well he said for sure Stephanie and by the looks of things I would say Mel is the other one."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to keep them with us. I mean we can't let them die."

"Alright. Let's get them out of here."

"Guys?" Mel called out. The bothers looked at her and she was on her cells phone.

"Stephanie said we didn't win yet."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"She said its not Leticia. She said it was the little boys?" Melanie shrugged.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Let's start digging."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Dean, and Mel began to dig the three graves as fast as they can while they had Stephanie on speaker phone, "G_uys, uh, this is getting really freaky so I think I am ready for this competition to be over." _Steph said.

"We are going as fast as we can!" Melanie yelled. "Ok this is harder than I thought." Mel said and whipped her forehead. She was covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Just keep digging." Dean said, "Just think...as soon as we are done you get to have sex in the back of the impala."

"Really Dean?" Sam said, "You are still thinking about sex right now?"

"He is like Dean after all." Mel said. "I think I hit something!" she yelled and began to pry the casket open. "Man, they really went all out for this. I feel like Dean right now."

Sam looked up and over at Mel, "Why Dean?"

"Because he's awesome." Dean said.

"_Can we talk about this later please? These freaky kids are staring at me now!"_ Steph yelled.

"We have to hurry."

They three of the opened the caskets and looked down at the small bones. They coved them in salt and gas. One by one Dean went over to the graved and tossed in a match. The three stood back and watch the graves flame up. "Ok now that was really cool."

"_Dude, if you think fire is cool, you haven't seen nothing yet. Those brats just vanished. What the hell? I am buying my tickets for the next convention as soon as I get home._

"I am so getting Dean tattooed on my ass. If he had to do this every day then he deserves an ass tat." Mel said.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other. These girls were really their number one fans.

Sam helped Dean pack the stuff back into his bag and they headed back to the hotel just as the sun came up. Mel ran over to Steph and they started sharing stories of their night adventures.

Chuck saw the girls talking and walked over to Sam and Dean. "So, what are you guys going to do about the girls?"

"I don't think we have a choice. They have to come with us." Sam said.

"Hey, I'm down with that." Dean smirked.

"Oh yeah I do need to tell you something." Chuck said and he hoped Dean wasn't going to beat his ass for what he was about to say. "You can't sleep with them."

Dean looked at Sam and back at Chuck, "Excuse me?"

"You can't sleep with Mel. I've seen it and if you want to save them then you can't be distracted."

"Ok, when you say sleep with them you mean like share a bed right? That better be what you are saying!"

"No I mean sex. No sex with the girls."

"Ok when you say sex..."

"Sex Sex Dean! You can't have sex with Mel and I can't have sex with Steph." Sam said a little louder than he mean and the girls looked over at him. Sam just waved and looked at Chuck.

"Nice one, Sammy." Dean laughed.

"Ok Chuck, do you mean Dean or me?"

"To be on the safe side I would say both. I have seen it and there is a lot of sex going on and if you want to change their future then I would just stick to being friends. I mean, the things I have seen you and Mel do, Dean…wow" he smiled.

"Thank you, Chuck! Shit! Do you ever have good new?"

"Not a lot no."

"Yeah I am beginning to see that. So what do we do now?" Dean asked Sam.

"I guess we try to get them to go with us."

"Yeah, so Chuck, do we ever tell the girls we are the real Sam and Dean?" Dean asked

"You do but not at the best time and they freak out so be careful when you do that."

"Super! Alright Sam, lets get going. I think I save an idea on how to get the girls to go along with us." Dean said and walked over to the girls.

"Hey guys. Are you ready to take that ride?" Mel winked at Dean and it was killing him to know that he could screw her in the back seat right now.

"Yeah listen, we were just talking to that douch bag over there…"

"He means Carver and good news, we uh….uh…. won a vacation." Sam smiled and shrugged at Dean.

"Really? What kind?"

"Well we get to take the impala and live like Sam and Dean. They set up some cases for us and everything."

"Get out! Are you serious?" Mel asked.

"As the lack of no sex." Dean said and felt like he could cry.

Sam rolled his eyes. It would be sex that would bring Dean to tears. "Ok so how about we get going." Sam said and started pushing Steph toward the car.

Mel walked over to Dean and put her arms around his waist, "I say as soon as we get to the first motel we take this baby out of a spin. There are a few tricks I am dying to teach you." Mel said and licked her lips. "And a few piercing that might spark your interest." She smirked.

"Oh God kill me now." Dean said. Mel grabbed him by the hand and they walked over to the car and got inside.

* * *

After driving for about an hour, Sam and Steph were fast asleep as they headed to the one place the girl would be safe until they figured out what to do, Bobby's. Mel looked over as her friend and smiled. Since she was asleep and so was "Sam" it was time for her to have a little fun with her Dean. Mel leaned up in the seat and moved in closer to Dean's ear. "Why don't we pull over for a little…break." She said as she licked his ear lobe.

Dean closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel, "God I would love that but we still have a long ways to go."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Mel whispered as she gave him a nibble. Dean could feel his jeans getting tighter every time her breath hit his skin. "You know it's too bad."

"What is too bad?" Dean asked.

"It's too bad that I didn't get to ride in the front with you." She said as her hands moved around him, "They would both be sleeping back here right now and me and you could have had some fun."

If he wasn't allowed to have sex with her the least her could do was fantasize about it. "And uh, what kind of fun would we be having?"

"Well for starters, I would suck you off while you were driving." When she said that Dean though he was going to die. "I slowly take out your hard cock out and lick you from base to tip over and over."

"Oh fuck." Dean moaned quietly as he knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"Then I would take you into my mouth inch by inch." Mel whispered as she kissed on his neck. "As you drove a little faster I would go even faster. ." she giggled. "God I want to taste you so bad."

"Oh baby I want you to taste me." Dean groaned.

"I bet you do." She smiled against him, "Neither of us would slow down until you came down my throat and I swallowed ever….last….drop." Mel said as she made her mouth pop at the last word. When she flicked her tongue over his ear, Dean swerved and the car ran off the road for a second causing Steph and Sam to wake up.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I uh, I thought I saw a squirrel. That son of a bitch came out of no where." Mel sat back in the seat and just smiled. This was going to be the bed prize ever.

Hours later they finally arrived at Singer Salvage, "So where are we?" Steph asked as she climbed out of the car.

"We are here to visit a friend. We need to talk to him about a few things." Sam said.

"Don't worry. You'll love him." Dean said.

"As long as he has a bedroom we can you I will defiantly love him." Mel said and gave Dean a slap on the ass as she walked up the steps.

Sam walked in and the rest followed, "Bobby, are you here?" he called out.

"You have a Bobby?" Steph asked. "Wow you guys are really into this."

"Yeah…I guess you can say we are Sam and Dean." Sam said, "Bobby!'

"What boy?" Bobby said and walked out of the kitchen with a glass of whiskey. "Sorry, I didn't know you brought company or I would have cleaned up."

"Yeah sorry we didn't call. Bobby, this is Melanie and Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you girls. Well, don't stand there in the door all day. Why don't you all come inside and stop letting out the bought air out."

"He even talks like Bobby." Mel said. " I love him already."

"You have no idea." Dean said and followed Bobby into the den.

"Why don't you girl go upstairs. I am sure you are tired from your drive."

"That sounds good to use. I could use a shower." Mel said and looked over at Dean, "So you know where I'll be." She winked at him before heading up the stairs behind Steph.

When they were out of sight, Dean turned to Bobby, "We need your help?"

"Since when do you need my help in this department?" Bobby asked, "And why the hell did you bring them here? This ain't no damn Holiday Inn."

"I know that but long story short, we got a call from Chuck or we thought it was Chuck and we ended up at this freakin Supernatural Convention."

"The books?"

"Yeah…anyways, Chuck said we would meet these girls and they would die and turns out these are the girl. We didn't know this until later on. He tells us we have to save them and then he says we can't have sex with them. What the hell?"

"Oh I can see the problem." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Ok so what should we do?"

"I guess we need to figure out what is after the girls." Sam said.

"I think we need to talk to Chuck. You two idgits didn't think to ask him?" Bobby asked and the guys just looked at each other. "Figures. I'll giver him a call and see what he knows."

"Dean, I need you help!" Mel called out.

Dean just lowered his head and sighed, "She is going to kill me."

"Keep it in your pants, Dean." Bobby said and walked out of the room. This was sure to be an interesting few days.

***Thank you guys so so so very much for the reviews! I would love for you to review again. Please! You're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slightly M**

Dean walked up the stairs and looked around to see what Mel had needed. He looked into the bedroom to see only Stephanie was in there looking around at the ammo lying around. He saw the light on in the bathroom and swallowed the lump in his throat before he slowly opened the door. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." Mel said. She was standing there in nothing but a small white towel and Dean felt his cock begin to harden. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Mel asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well that depends on what kind of help you need." Dean winked at her.

"You dirty boy. I like it." She smiled, "I can't seem to get the shower going. Can you help me out?" she asked with a pouty face.

"Let me see what I can do." Dean said and closed the door behind him.

He walked passed Melanie and pulled back the shower curtain. "This house is old so these things can be tricky sometimes. If your not careful it will burn or freeze your ass." He said as he giggled the handle.

"Well then I am lucky to have such a handy man helping me out." Mel said.

Dean finally got the water turned on and to the right temperature. "All set. You are good to go now." He said and turned around to see that Mel had dropped her towel to the floor, "Good God"

"Oops. My towel must have been a little too small for me." She grinned at him as she bit on her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry."

"I-I…uh…no problem." Dean said as he looked her body up and down. "I guess I will get out of your way." He said.

He was just about to walk around her when Mel stepped in front of him, "Or you could stay and join me." She said with her hands on his chest. "After all that driving I am sure you could us a nice…hot shower."

"Damn baby, you are playing with fire." Dean said and closed his eyes as she ran her hands over the front of his jeans.

"Let's hope I don't get burned. You wouldn't burn me, would you, Dean?" Mel asked and squeezed him through his jeans causing Dean to groan. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to have her. Dean gripped Mel's arms and pushed her hard against the wall. He looked her up and down once more with lust before attacking her with his hot mouth.

Mel wrapped her arms around him and hooked one leg around his waist as she moaned into his mouth with need.

Dean's body was pressed hard against hers as he grinded himself into her slim yet firm body. His left hands cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple as he kissed her neck. "Oh God I need you." She begged.

Dean's right hand began to move slowly down her body until he reached her hot wet center. Without hesitation, he entered two of his skilled fingers inside her and Melanie gasp in surprise. "Oh De…" she was about to scream when Dean suddenly covered her mouth.

"You have to stay quiet, baby or I won't get you off." He smirked as she fingers worked her over.

Sam walked up the stairs, wondering where Dean had got off to when he saw Stephanie in the guest room. "Are you settling in ok here?" he asked.

"This is better than ok. I feel like I am really at Bobby's." she smiled.

"It's really…..something isn't it?" he asked.

"I just can't believe it. I mean, I know some people may think I am crazy for getting so into a book but I just can't help it. Everyone needs something to believe in. I believe in Sam and Dean Winchester." She shrugged. "I know I'm a little crazy."

"Actually you're not. I think it's kind of nice you look up to them. I'm sure that after everything they have been through it would be nice to hear that someone out there admires them for what they do. You know…..if they were real."

"Sometimes I wish they were. They are kind of like my heroes." She smiled at him. "But that is just me." She said and sat on the bed.

Sam looked over at her and smiled. She was a very special young girl and there was something inside him that was telling him he had to protect her for everything. He wasn't sure what it was but he was going to listen. "Hey, have you seen Dean?"

"Uh I think he went to help Mel with the shower." She said. Sam rolled his eyes and walked across the hall.

Melanie was breathing heavily as she held onto Dean, nails digging into his shoulders as his fingers went in and out of her. "You wanna cum, Mel." He asked her with his hand still covering her mouth. All she could do was nod. She was so close.

Just as she was on the verge of coming apart, there was a knock at the door, "Shit." Dean cursed and was about to pull out his fingers out when Mel grabbed him.

"Please don't stop. So cl-close." She whispered.

When Dean heard that he knew there was no way he could leave her like this so he pushed his fingers back deep inside her and Mel through her head back.

"Dean? Are you in there?" Sam asked through the door.

Dean turned his head toward the door as his fingers pushed in and out of Mel, "uh, yeah. Just helping Mel." He said.

Mel grinned and reached her hand inside his jeans and grabbed hold of his hard cock. "  
"Fuck!" he cursed as his eyes rolled back in pleasure as Mel stroked him.

"Dean! I think you need to get out here." Sam said. He knew he had to stop his brother before him and Mel went at it in the bathroom.

"J-Just a second. Fuck…" he moaned, "The shower is…it's….oh God it's so good." He moaned as Mel pumped him faster, "I mean stuck. The shower is stuck."

"Do you want to cum, Dean?" Mel whispered as Sam pounded on the door.

"Oh God yes." Dean said as Mel stroked faster. He replaced his two fingers with three and Mel let go and came screaming his name and Dean followed behind her.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away. He couldn't listen to this any longer. He would just wait for Dean downstairs and just hope that he did the right thing and stopped before something bad happened.

Mel pulled her hand from Dean's jeans and smiled at him, "What do you say me and you head across the hall to the bedroom. I'm sure Steph and find something to do."

"Oh baby I would love to but…." Dean knew he couldn't tell her if they had sex she would die so he had to think of something, "But I want to wait until we have more time because when I fuck you I am going to fuck you for hours." He winked at her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few minutes later after getting cleaned up, Dean walked down stair and saw Sam standing in the kitchen. "What's up?" Dean asked and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"What's up? What's up!" Sam said, "Dean, you did the one thing Chuck told you not to do!" Sam yelled. "You heard what he said!"

"I heard him." Dean said and opened his beer, "Why don't you relax. I didn't sleep with her."

"Yeah but you came pretty damn close!"

"I'm not an idiot. I knew what I was doing. I mean….what the hell was I supposed to do. She was naked and she wanted me." He smiled. "I had to give her something. She loves the Dean." He laughed.

"She thinks your someone else." Sam told him.

"Yeah I know. Speaking of which, I think we should tell them who we really are. They deserve to know what's going on." Dean said.

"I know they do but there is no easy what to tell them. They are going to think we are crazy.' Sam said.

"Maybe but we have to do something. We can just keep pretending. They are going to dies if we don't change a few things and you know it." Dean said.

"I think you just what to tell them so you can sleep with Mel." Sam smiled.

"Ok so there's something in it for me." Dean smiled.

"We were wondering where you guys got off to." Steph said.

Mel walked up behind Dean and put her arms around him, "I know where you got off." She said and kissed Dean's neck in that spot that she found that drove him crazy.

"We are actually glad you guys came down here." Sam said, "We need to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh. Why do I feel like I am getting into trouble?" Mel said and looked at Steph.

"No it's nothing like that. We need to tell you something and this is going to sound a little…..crazy but you need to believe us."

"You are scaring me a little bit." Steph said. "What's going on?'

"Ok so you know how we told you to call us Sam and Dean? Well we told you to call us that because….well because we are Sam and Dean." Sam said.

They girl just looked at each other and Mel glanced over at Dean who was smiling, "Looks like your fantasy just became a reality." He winked at her.

**No the longest chapter but it has been sitting in my folder for a long time now so I just posted. I hope you liked it ok. Please review and thanks to all of you guys who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mel and Steph were silent. There looked at each other and then back at the guys. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" Mel asked. "Because it sounded like you said you were Sam and Dean…..as in THE Sam and Dean."

"We did. Just call me THE Dean is you want." Dean smirked at her.

Mel laughed a little, "Wow, you guys really are fan."

"Actually I hate the book." Dean said. "I mean they are nothing but crap. Personally I want to kill Chuck for writing them."

"Chuck?" Steph asked.

"Carver as you know him." Sam said. "But we are the real Sam and Dean and the reason you guys are here is because we think you may be in danger."

Mel heard all she needed to hear, "Ok you guys have seriously lost it. I don't get me wrong, you're hot as hell and I would love for you to be Dean and Sam but they aren't real and I can't do crazy again. So me and Steph are just going to go and let you two continue to live in your little world. It's been fun though. Come on Steph."

Steph got up and stood next to Mel and they grabbed their jackets. "We can let you guys leave. It's not safe out there."

"I am starting to think we are not safe here. Dean and Sam are NOT real. I mean who really hunts monsters." Mel said.

"We do." Dean answered.

"And on that note we are going to go." Mel said and the girls started to walk away but they guys stopped them both.

"Ok what can we do to make you believe us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I mean we have the tattoos, we have the car, we have the look," Dean smiled, "Hell we even have the Bobby. Come on. I mean who else would live in a house like this?"

"I've seen worse." Mel said. "And who doesn't have the tattoo and I just saw ten other people have the same car as you."

"Sweetheart no one has a car like me."

"Either way you cant keep us here so see ya." Mel said and they girls headed to the door.

Dean and Sam both ran in front of them and blocked the door. "Like we said, you cant leave."

"And how are you going to stop us?" Mel said and crossed her arms and Dean just smirked at her.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Mel and Steph wiggled and wiggled, trying to get free. "Let you go! You crazy Dean wannbe!" Mel yelled.

"Relax kitten. You'll live." Dean said and looked over at Sam, "Ok what now?"

"I don't know. We can't keep them tied to a chair forever." Sam said. "Maybe we should call Chuck."

"Looks like that is our only option. He's the one that writes this shit."

"When I said I wanted you to tie me up this is not what I meant!" Mel yelled.

"Hey when you find out we aren't crazy you are going to be begging me for a lot of stuff."

"I doubt it. Good looks only get you so far."

"Hey that's far enough for me." Dean winked at her and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Just as he dialed Chucks number there was a knock at the door.

"Help!" Steph yelled out.

"Just please calm down." Sam told her. "We are not going to hurt you."

"I am finding that hard to believe. You have me tired to a chair and you think your name is Sam Winchester. You have issues. I can get you some help. Just let me go."

"I can't. Just trust me." Sam said.

Dean opened the door and saw Chuck standing there. "I was just about to call you…..but I guess you knew that."

"Yeah." Chuck said and walked in and saw the girls tired to chairs, "I was afraid this was going to happen."

"Mr. Edland, please help us. They are taking being a fan to a new weird freaky level." Mel said.

Chuck looked at them and turned to the guys, "I told you they would act this way."

"Yeah but we had to do something. We can keep playing this game. You said they were in trouble and we had to save them and I can do that with her thinking I am some made up character. I mean I love that she's a fan but come on!" Dean said.

"Ok fine. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell them the truth." Sam said. "That is the only way we are going to be able to help them. The need to trust us."

"Isnt there another way?"

"No. Now if you don't start talking I am going to start shooting." Dean said.

"Ok fine." Chuck said and walked over to the girls and took a deep breath. "Hey guys. You ok?"

"Do we look ok?" Mel asked.

"I guess not. Listen, I know this is going to be hard to believe but they are real. I mean they are Sam and Dean. The books are about them." He said.

"Are you serious? I don't think so? Monsters are not real." Steph said.

"Actually they are. I found it hard to believe myself but they are and they really hunt them. Everything in the book you read is true."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Prove it." She said.

"Ok." Chuck said and pulled out stack of papers. "This is the rough draft for the next book. The one after Dean went to hell. Read it and we can go from there. You are the first to see this so….tell me what you think."

"Chuck!" Dean yelled.

"Sorry. I just want to know." He said and untied the girls.

Mel and Steph moved from the chair and glared at both Dean and Sam as they walked over and took a seat on the couch. They both sat there and they were glues to every word that Chuck had written. They smiled, the laughed, they cried, and they gasp through the whole thing. They had been dying to find out what happened when Dean went to hell and now they knew.

Mel closed the booklet and sat it aside and looked up at Chuck who was biting on his thumb, "So….is it good?" he asked.

"Really Chuck?" Dean asked again.

"Sorry. I love feedback." He said.

Mel looked at Dean and Sam and got up slowly. She walked over to Dean and stood in front of him. There was something she need to see. If he was the real Dean then this would prove it. She placed her hand on his arms and bit on her lip as she slowly pushed his sleeve up. She froze when she saw the red hand print on his arms, "It's really you." She whispered.

"Told ya." Dean said. Mel and Dean locked eye and soon her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell into Dean's arms and he caught her. "No this is the reaction I expected." Dean said. "She loves me." Dean smiled.

"Not now Dean." Sam said.

Steph swallowed hard and got up and looked at Sam. "So….its you."

"Yeah…..it's me I guess." Sam said. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"It's ok." She said quietly before she burst into tears.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked and walked over to her, "Are you ok?"

Steph just looked at him and shook her head, "No…..oh my God, Sam. You poor thing." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

Sam glanced over at Dean who shrugged as Mel lay in his arms. Sam slowly wrapped his arms around Steph, "It's ok. I'm….I'm good….I think." He said. He wasn't use to thins at all.

Steph pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Ok…so what now?"

"we don't know yet." Sam said. "We just know we have to keep you girls safe."

"From what? I mean what do we have to do with any of this?" Steph asked.

"I don't know that part yet." Chuck said. "All I know is I saw you die. Lucifer killed you"

"Excuse me what? Did you say Lucifer? As in the devil."

"Yeah. We still have a lot to fill you in on." Sam said.

"I guess we should wake Mel up." Dean said and shook her a little.

"Just kiss her. That will work. She always had this dream where she was going to pass out and Dean was going to kiss her until she wakes up." Steph said.

"Like a prince thing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"So…..what other dreams does she have?" Dean arched his brow.

"Dean…really?" Sam asked.

"I was just wondering." He said and carried her over to the couch. He laid her down. "Hear ye hear ye oh fair maiden." Dean smirked, "I always wanted to say that."

"Dean uh….a little uncomfortable." Sam said. "Just do it."

"Ok ok." Dean placed his hand under her neck and lifted her head a little. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Melanie eyes fluttered open and she saw Dean smiling down at her, "Hey." He winked.

Melanie sat up fast and touched her lips. "Oh my God. It's real."

"Wanna see what else is real?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Sam and Steph both yelled.

"Hey doesn't this mean the no sex thing is lifted?" Dean asked Chuck. "God I hope so." He smiled at her.

***Its been a looooooong time but here is the next chapter. I hope you liked. Please review : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean, Mel, Sam, and Steph sat in the den with Chuck and the girls where still a little confused as to what was going on and why all of a sudden then men they thought were fake were suddenly realy. It was all a little odd.

Mel and Dean were sitting alone on on couch. Dean had his arms around her and Mel would giggle as Dean would whisper all the dirty things he wanted to do to her in her ear. "Mmm I would love that." Mel said, "You can do that to me all night."

"I can do that and more." Dean said.

"Mel, stop!" Stephanie said.

"Yeah Dean." Sam said.

"What am I doing?" Mel asked.

"Yeah what?" Dean asked, "We're talking."

"And we all know what about. Let's just figure out whats going on and then you two can leave and do whatever." Sam said and turned back to Chuck, "So explain to us what the hell is going on. You said they were in danger and we need to know why so we can help them."

"I agree. I would love to know why you think me and Melanie are going to die." Steph said.

Chuck downed his glass of whiskey and turned to them, "Its all so...fuzzy."

"Well un fuzz it." Dean said.

"Dean would so say that." Mel said and smiled over at Dean, "You're so hot."

"God baby I want to fu..."

"Ok whoa! Just stop you two." Sam said, "Ok Chuck try to explain it the best you can. Please."

"Ok well I assume you know of Samuel Colt." Chuck said and they all nodded, "What you don't know is that he was married. Her name was Sandra. A few years after being married Sandra died giving birth to a little girl he named Susan. Colt was devastate. Some told him to give up the little girl but he wouldn't. He knew what evils where out there and he wanted to keep her safe. So the angels sent him a gift. They sent an angel to watch over them both. The angels name was Morgan. Morgan watched over them both for a year, guiding Colt along the way. Even teaching him how to make a gun that would kill anything. After that year passed Morgan and Colt became intimate and Morgan became pregnant. She hide herself, Samuel, and Susan from the other angels until she gave birth to another girl named Marissa. After the child was born Colt and Morgan fears for both girl so they had to do the unthinkable. They had to hide the girls so they took them into the city and put them both up for adoption. Morgan was sentenced to death and Colt remained hidden for the rest of his life. The girls were adopted into different home. One by Colt's sister and the other was unknown. Colt never saw them again. Any contact with them would be too dangerous. If the girls are ever together they could be used to bring on the end of the world."

"What does this have to do with us?" Stephanie asked.

"Because you two are his great great great and well a few more great granddaughters. Stephine your blood is that of Sandra's and Melanie yours if of Morgan's. Lucifer wants you and will stop at nothing to have you and kill you. Together you two can make a weapon that would kill anything, even him and he knows this. Together you two are unstoppable."

The room went silent. Everyone just stared at Chuck as he downed another class of whiskey. Melanie was the first to speak up, "You're shitty me right? I mean really? Dude come on."

"She's right man. Colt never had kids." Dean said.

"That's what everyone thought but he did. He had two." Chuck said. "You two are related."

"Noway." Stephanie said, "We just met when we were three."

"You were never supposed to meet but you did and now you two are in danger. I have seen your death and that is all I can say. I don't know when it will happen but I do know that we have to stop it or at least they do."

"You are seriously crazy." Melanie said. "I just...oh my God this is crazy. You're saying that I am the great..times a hundred, granddaughters of Samuel Colt? They guy that made the kick ass gun."

"Yes." Chuck said.

"And so am I?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. That is all I know. I'm sorry. I really have to go now."

"You cant just leave." Dean said.

"Yeah you need to tell us more." Sam said.

"I cant. Its up to you now. I Cant help you with this." Chuck said, "If something else comes out I will let you know asap. Until it make be safer to keep the girls away from each other. Alone they are nothing."

"Wow thanks for that." Mel rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I-I didn't mean..."

"We know you didn't." Steph said.

"ok good. Ill see you guys around." Chuck said before grabbing his things and walking out the door.

"So what are we supposed to do now? I'm not leaving her." Steph said and walked and and sat next to Mel. "I can't"

Dean got up from the couch and walked over to Sam as the girls talked about their opinion on everything. "What do you think we should do?" Dean whispered.

"Let's talk in the other room. Girls we'll be right back." Sam smiled over at them before him and dean walked into the kitchen. "Ok maybe you should take Mel somewhere."

Dean smirked, "I can do that. Hell I can keep her busy for a few day if you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah Dean I get it and that's not what I meant."

"But its a start. I can take her somewhere with me while we figure out what to do. You can keep Steph busy you dirty dog." Dean said and gave Sam a nudge, "I saw the way you look at her."

Sam glared at Dean and shook his head, "Is all you think about is sex?"

"No." Dean said, "Ok well only 80 percent of the time. But then again you just assumed I was saying have sex with Steph. I could have meant just hang out with her so who's the dirty one now."

"Ok just stop. You take Mel for a ride and do whatever. I don't even want to know. I'll tell Steph she is going to stay here with me and help me do some research. Sound good? That will give us a few days."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean said and the two walked back into the den where the girls were standing. "Hey Mel can I talk to you for a second?"

Mel looked over at Dean and licked her lips, "Is that code for something?"

"Maybe." Dean winked.

"About time." She said and made her way over to Dean and he pulled her out of the room.

Steph watched Dean and Mel and rolled her eye, "Those two are going to get in trouble. I mean fake Deans get her going. I'm afraid to be in the same state when she is finally alone with the real thing."

Sam laughed a little, "You and me both. Listen I know this is a lot to take in and I promise nothing is going to happen to you. But I was wondering if you wanted to help me do some research. Try to figure out what's going on."

"I would love that." Steph smiled. "Gives us a chance to talk a little more."

"Yeah." Sam smiled back at her. Dean was right about one thing, he was attracted to her. He felt something when he was around her. He liked it. Maybe because she knew almost everything about him but still never once judged him. That meant a lot to him.

Dean stood in the kitchen with Mel and they were both leaning against the counter. "So what should we do?" Mel asked.

"Well I was thinking while Sam does his thing me and you could get out of here for a few hours. Maybe let you get to know the real Dean."

Mel bit on her lip and turned to him, "I love that idea." She said and moved her hand slowly up his hard chest, "I can't tell you how many times I have dreamed out you."

"Oh really?" Dean said and pulled her small body against his, "Maybe I can help some of those dreams come true."

Mel smiled up and him and arched her brown, "Is that so? Well I don't know if even the real Dean Winchester could handle my fantasies."

"Oh I know he can." Dean said and leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Mel wrapped her arms around him and gave in, deepening the kiss, making it a little more intense. This man sure knew how to work his tongue and his magic fingers. Time to see if Dean Winchester was all she dreamed he would be. This could turn into a long rough night for them.

Dean pulled away from the kiss the second he felt his cock began to push against the front of his jeans. They needed to get out of here and fast. He has wanted to screw her since day one and now he was finally going to have the chance and show her what dean was really like in bed.

"Go pack so we can get the hell out of here." He told her.

"Do me a favor. Give me a two minute head start." Mel smiled.

"Why?"

Mel leaned into deans ear and told him all about her deepest, darkest fantasy. Deans eyes widen and his cock twitch with every word, "oh good God." He moaned

Mel pulled away and crossed her arms, "Can you handle that?" She asked him.

"You sure about this? You may be biting off more than you can chew sweetheart."

"I'm more that sure." She said, "I want it."

"You asked for it. Go pack and ill see you in a little while." Dean said. Little did Mel know this was also a fantasy of Dean and she was going to be in for a surprise.

Mel grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulders and ran down the stairs." I'Il see you guys later." She told Steph and Sam.

"Whoa hang on. Where are you going?" Steph asked.

"Me and Dean are heading out."

"I know that but Dean is still in the shower."

"I know that. He'll catch up." Mel winked.

"Oh my god is the the fantasy where your car is broke down and Dean stops and helps you and to repay him you two...well you know in the car?" Steph asked.

"Maybe. Ill call you later." Mel said before walking out the door.

Stephanie shook her head and turned back to Sam, "Poor Dean." She said and Sam laughed.

Melanie walked down the drive way and out to the end of the road. She didn't want to go far. After all there could be things out there watching her and wanting to take her of only God knows what reason. She looked down at her watch and wondered what was keeping Dean. She had been sitting here for almost five minutes now. He was really taking his time.

Just as Mel was about to turn back to the house to try this again she heard a car pull up beside her, "You ok miss?" he asked.

Melaine looked over at the man and smiled a little, "Yeah. Thanks you."

"Can I give you a ride?"

"No I was waiting on someone but I think he got lost. I am just going to head back to my friends house to see if he's still there but thanks for the offer."

Mel turned away from the car and started back to Bobby's house. She heard the car door slam and her heart started to race. This was a bad idea.

"Hang on. I cant let a pretty girl like you walk alone." He said and ran up to her.

"I can see the house from here so i'll be just fine." Mel turned away from him but this time he grabbed her arms and turned her back to him.

"Sorry I cant let you do that. Me and you need to talk." He said as he held onto her arms tight.

"Let me go!" She said. "You have no idea who you are messing with and who my friends are!"

"I think I know them better than you think. You're coming with me." He said and pulled her agianst him.

"Help!" Mel screamed, "De..." before she could scream for help again her mouth was gagged and her hands were tied. The drive through her into the back seat and sped off down the road. The only thing that was left on the road was Mel's small bag. She hoped someone would find it and find her.

***Oh no who had Mel? I hope you liked all the twist and turns in this chapter about who the girls are. Thanks to Joyce I have a better plan for this story. Ok so please review and you will have the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rater M**

**Half Hour Earlier**

Dean jogged down the stairs and looked around, "Did Melanie leave yet?" he asked Sam and Stephanie.

"She left about ten minutes ago. I'm sure she is standing on the side of the road with her thumb out waiting on you to give her a ride." Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Pun totally intended."

Dean smirked, "Don't wait up Sammy." He said and walked out the door.

"Those two are going to get into trouble." Stephanie said."

"I know but at least they have us to bail them out." Sam smiled, "Dean could use some fun though."

"He does seem to have a lot on his plate. At least from what I have read."

"Yeah he does. He's a good guy." Sam said and watched his brother drive off down the road, "Too good sometimes."

"I think you're a good guy if that means anything." Steph smiled at him.

Sam turned around and looked over at her, "That means more than you will ever know. Why don't we get to work why Dean and Mel go have their playtime."

"I guess someone has to do it."

"Maybe tomorrow will be our time." Sam said not even thinking about how that sounded until Steph glared at him, "No I did mean…..not that I wouldn't…..I just….I…"

Stephanie laughed, "I know what you mean. Take a break right?"

"Right." Sam laughed nervously."

"Let's just go see what we can find out." She said and they two headed into the den.

**Present**

The man pulled Melanie into the motel room and slammed the door. She tried to struggle against him as he pushed her into the wall but it was no use he was much stronger than her and she was only hurting herself.

"I've been watching you for a few days now," he whispered into her ear and she turned her head away from him. He licked her ear lobe making her shiver and whimper some more into the gag. Tears escaped her eyes and he grinded into her making her whimper even more. "I can't wait till I get you out of these clothes off you. Then we can get down to business."

His hand went under her shirt and she tried to move but he just pinned her harder against the wall, "Don't fucking move!" He warned her, "Or else you will just piss me off and you don't want that."

His hand moved up her body towards her breast. His hand found her right breast and he moaned into her ear, "Feels so good." His hand slowly moved down her body and to her jeans. He unsnapped the button and she whimpered even more trying to push him away from her.

"What did I tell you? Don't…move!" he seethed. He pulled her against him and eased the zipper down placing his hand into her jeans. He moved slowly between her legs and smiled, "You're wet. I think you really like this."

Melanie shook her head no and he just laughed as he bit on her ear, "Don't lie to me. I know you do." He said. "Time to move you to the bed."

He jerked her away from the wall and threw her onto the bed and Melanie tried to wiggle away but the strong man covered her again, "You aren't going anywhere sweetheart. You're mine now."

The man pushed her back down and smiled at her as he slowly pulled her jeans from her body. When Melanie saw him pull a knife out of his back pocket she screamed into the gag once again. The man chuckled as he slipped the knife under her shirt and pulled up, cutting the shirt in half.

He leaned back over her and licked the tears from her face as he removed the gag from her mouth. As soon as she could move her mouth Mel turned to him and begged, "Please. Please let me. I don't have anything."

"But you know a lot." He smiled at her. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispered in her ear as he hands worked on the ropes that held her hands behind her back.

Once both hands were free he wasted no time before tying them each to a bed post, "I have to make sure you don't try to fight back." He winked at her.

"Don't do this. Please!" She begged again, "Let me go you son of a bitch!"

The man gripped her face and squeezed hard, "This is your last warning! You aren't going anywhere so give it up! The last thing you want to do right now is make me mad. Understand?"

Mel looked into his eyes and nodded. She knew there was no way of getting out of this. It was best to lay still and get it over with. "Just tell me who…" she swallowed back her tears, "who are you?" she wanted to know the name of the man that was doing this to her.

"Call me Dean." He winked at her and Melanie bit on her body lip as she watched him pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. His hands move to his jeans and he unsnapped then and pushed them to the floor, leaving him in only his boxer.

Dean crawled onto the bed between her legs and he moved up her body and placed his hands on the sides of her head. He leaned down and kissed her hard, his tongue battling against hers, dominating hers with his. The kiss grew and he grinded his cock into her causing a small moan to come from the back of her throat.

His hands move down her body as he continued to kiss her and one landed on her breast. She gasped as he squeezed them hard. He let go of her lips and smiled at her as he straddled, holding her legs still. His hands slowly traced her breasts that were still covered by her bra.

"This has to go." He said.

Dean reached over and once again grabbed the knife and cut the straps on her bra and then down the middle. "Hope you didn't like that." He smiled as he threw it away.

Dean groaned as he looked down and her perfect breast that were waiting on him. He leaned down and he licked around her left nipple causing her to arch against him. "You like it don't you."

"N-No." Melanie said but she knew she did. She had to play the game. "Please stop." She begged.

Dean pulled away from her breast and kissed his way down her body until he reached her satin covered pussy. He rubbed her slowly over her center and smiled, "Can't wait to taste you."

"Please… you don't want to do this…Dean please let me go."

"But I do want to do this. More than you know. Tonight you are all mine baby and I will do whatever I want." Dean sat up a little and grabber her panties and ripped them off her body with only his hands and Mel had never been more turned on in her life.

He leaned forward and brushed her pussy lips with his finger sending a shiver throughout her body. Melanie felt his breath on her pussy and she went to move her hips but Dean held her still. When she felt him place a small kiss on her kiss she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Taste so good." He said as he licked up her clit causing her to shiver more.

"D-Dean…p-please…"

"Please what? Please more?" he asked and she shook her head and he laughed, "You know you like it. Don't hide it."

Melanie moaned out loud as his tongue circled her clit. She pulled on the ropes as he continued to kiss and lick her pussy. She felt him place two fingers inside her as he continued to lap up her clit. "Oh…uhhh."

Her breathing was rapid and Dean knew she was close. He curled his fingers inside her as he pushed them in and took them out of her hitting her G-spot every time.

"That's it… cum in my mouth." He said.

In a few seconds later Melanie couldn't hold back, "Oh shit!" she moaned loudly bucking her hips into his hand and mouth. She felt his tongue licking her all over as his fingers continued to fuck her.

Once she was down from her high Dean leaned up licking his lips, "Taste so fucking good."

"Dean please… I'll do anything."

"I know but I'm still not letting you go." He said and gave her an evil grin as he pulled his boxers off. He kneeled between her legs and shoved them apart farther. He leaned down and kissed her again, biting her bottom lip and making her moan.

Dean pulled away from her mouth and sat up on his knees. He grabbed her ankles and put them on his shoulders. His hands were on either side of her head as he entered her. He was bigger than she ever imagines and she moaned loudly. "Oh Dean! Fuck!"

Dean started with a fast pace, "You like that baby?" He slammed into her hard. "This what you wanted?"

"Oh fuck!" she screamed, "Yes!"

"You like it rough huh?" He lifted her ass up and slapped it.

"Yes! Fuck me!"

He took her legs off his shoulders and wrapped around his waist. He squeezed her breast hard in his hands, rolling her perky nipples. The two were breathing heavy as Dean sped up the rhythm. "Fuck….please be close. I want you to fucking cum with me."

Melanie's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure as Dean slammed into her harder and faster, "Dean….Oh shit….Dean I'm cumming!"

When Dean felt her walls clamp down around him he lost all control. He came right behind her, giving her everything he had as she screamed his name over and over as he did the same.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out before smiling down at her as she opened her eyes staring into his, "Was it all that you imagined?"

"So much better. Damn you sure know what you're doing."

"I try." Dean smiled as he pulled out of her and got off the bed and pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

"You going to untie me?" she asked.

"Nope. I think I may leave you here waiting and ready for round two. Dean just needs a breather." He smiled down at her.

"You are a bad boy." Mel said and licked her lips.

"I'm not the one with a rape fantasy."

"True. How long is your recovering time?" she asked and arched her eyebrow.

"Ten minutes tops." Dean said and licked his lips as his eyes scanned her body, "but the more I look at the sexy body the more I want more now."

"Oh no I don't know if I can take more." Mel said in a young innocent voice, "Please let me go you big strong man."

Dean moved back over the bed and covered her body with his as kissed her plump swollen lips. Mel wrapped her legs around him and Dean moved his hand down over her ass and squeezed. This fantasy wasn't over yet or so they thought.

"We need to talk."

Dean pulled away from Mel's lips and turned to see Castiel standing there, "Damn it Cas! What are you doing here?" Dean asked and pulled the sheet over Mel but she just smiled.

"Like I said we need to talk." He said and glanced over at Mel, "Am I interrupting?"

"Kinda." Dean said and placed his hands on his hips, "I'm trying to rape someone here."

Mel smiled over at Cas and waved, "Hi."

"Hello." Cas said and looked back at Dean, "I cant say that I approve of this, Dean."

"It's a long story. Just tell me what you want?" Dean said.

"Wait who is this?" Mel asked.

"This is Cas. He's an angel."

Her eyes widened, "Are you serious? Oh God and we just….oh God I'm going to hell." Mel said.

"No you're not." Dean said and turned back to Cas, "Tell me what you want?"

"I need to speak to you and Sam about the girls. Time is running out." He said and Melanie's eyes widened. This cant be good.

***Did you really think I would let Mel miss her chance with Dean? LOL Thanks guys for the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! Yes I yelled a little : )**


End file.
